The day I turned bad for Ronnie Radke and never turned back
by Angels That Fall in Reverse
Summary: Good girl Anastasia has never met a bad boy before but when she does she is bound to him. This is the most unrealistic love story ever written. Comment if you liked it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Trouble**

I was getting ready to go to the club to meet up with my boyfriend, his name was Kyle he is blonde, tall and has the most dazzling green eyes. We are both 22 and have been together for 2 years and I think it will last forever we love each other so much. So as I pulled on my black dress and poured my black make-up on I glanced at the mirror. Blue eyes and brown hair as per usual, as per ugly usual "What am I even doing? I am a good girl how am I supposed to fit in? No turning back now Anastasia, Kyle is waiting!" I said to myself sternly. I got into a taxi and made my way to 'The Retro Nightclub' I walked in and tried to look as sexy as possible swaying my hips to the beat that shook the walls. In the middle of the chaos my one true light was standing in the middle of the dance floor I smiled and made my way to Kyle and we would have danced the whole night away if it wasn't for the slow dance. I rested my head on Kyle's shoulder and when I opened my eyes I saw a guy that nearly drove me insane with his perfection. He grinned at me I nearly fell from Kyle's shoulder, am I seriously falling for another guy? After all this time with Kyle, but my body was like a magnet to this stranger I was longing for the touch of this absolute stranger. He started making his way through the crowd to... Me? I pretended I didn't notice I wanted to push him away this will ruin Kyle and I so I put Kyle onto my lips and we passionately kissed for maybe 1 minutes but I saw from the corner of my eye. The same dazzling stranger looking at me curiously, I felt a pang of annoyance rush through me.

I pulled away from Kyle and we continue to dance to this stupid song. The dark stranger walked right up to Kyle and tapped him on the shoulder. Kyle tensed up but let go of me and kept his narrowed eyes on this stranger I couldn't help but laugh. The strangers beautiful face crinkled up into a smile "Hey" he whispered to me I looked up into his brown eyes. "Hi?" I said awkwardly his smile turned into a grin "Who the hell are you?" I whispered looking at him curiously. "Ronnie Radke" he said trying to look as buff as possible "What about you little darling?" He said as he twirled me around. "Anastasia Lennox soon to be Anastasia Tyler I think or I hope anyways" He smirked at me "What that douche bag" He said pointing at Kyle. "What's wrong with Kyle?" I said anger starting to rise through my voice. "I am just saying you could do with a guy a lot better." He said in one of those sexy tones his lips inching closer to mine. "Oh yeah, who might that be Mr Radke?" I said he looked straight into my eyes. "Maybe... Me?" He whispered smiling. I felt like I was going to fall over in these damn heels, "Maybe you should go ask him what he thinks about that." I said pointing to Kyle who was walking up and down in frustration. "I will" Ronnie said, I couldn't help but be shocked when he gestured Kyle to come over. "Hey, big boy!" Ronnie yelled "I hope you have been treating her right otherwise someone might snatch her off your hands." Ronnie called again Kyle walked straight up his face was tomato red. "Look you little tattooed mutt! Do not go anywhere near my beautiful girlfriend or I will knock your teeth out got that pal?" Ronnie smiled and so did his friends and then Ronnie leaned his head closer to Kyle's face "How about taking it outside _'pal'_" Ronnie whispers in his beautiful tone. I pulled Kyle away from Ronnie and put his face in between my hands "Kyle don't do this it's stupid! It isn't right!" I yelled at him Kyle looked back "Nat, it will be fine babe, I have to defend you and if he wins... I don't know what I will ever do with myself" I looked into Kyle's green eyes that didn't look as mesmerizing as they used to. "And what if you win Kyle" I said starting to feel panic rising to my chest. "I would ask you if you would like to marry me" he said with a smile. I smiled back, " OK mate, It's the first one to the ground whoever wins..."Ronnie began until Kyle cut in "Whoever wins gets the girl as their girlfriend and she can't say no." Kyle looked at me "You agree with that Nat?" I looked at them both. Scrawny Kyle and muscle embedded Ronnie all though I love Kyle my heart is slowly being sown to Ronnie's. "I don't know why you are fighting over an ugly girl like me but this doesn't happen every day, don't die you too. I agree" The guy with dark red dyed hair dropped a black handkerchief with 'Falling in Reverse' written on it I glanced curiously at it... The name sounds familiar.

Ronnie stripped his shirt off to reveal the most perfect body which was inked with the strangest tattoos. He clenched his fists_ 'Bang Bang'_ were inked onto his knuckles I laughed at the idiocy of his tattoos he gave me a handsome grin. He probably thought I was laughing at Kyle's scrawny bare body which was practically white. "Come at me!" Kyle screamed as he pushed himself forward right into Ronnie's fist. Ronnie's friends started giggling like little girls; people stood and stared at the peculiar sight of this petty little fight. I tried to bolt forward to help poor Kyle he was stumbling around the place blood pouring out of his nose. But another guy with black hair grabbed my arms and held me down. "Get your hands off me!" I screamed "Oh please stop making a scene princess" said another guy with ray bands. Ronnie just finished off Kyle who was scrambling on the floor like he was blinded, the guy holding me down lost his grip and I sped towards Kyle. Holding his face trying to help him stop his nose bleed, "I lost" he whispered in pain "No, no Kyle you won to me" I whispered back. "I guess we can't ever see each other again" I cried Kyle grimaced in pain. "Oh don't worry babe, one day I will get you back and give this Ronnie a right lesson. I will always love you Nat" he said smiling a tear began to roll of my cheek "I love you too Kyle." Ronnie came up to me "I can drop you off to where ever you live and you can get your stuff. You are living with me" He said I suddenly felt the cruelty of Ronnie Radke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Finding a friend **

I got all my stuff together and gave the owner of the rent apartment his money and left with all my clothes and that is all. I left with a grinning Ronnie staring at me the whole time at me I ignored him I was so frustrated that I am forced to date him. 'Why did I agree to this?' I said to myself my parents would be turning in their graves they never allowed tattooed emos anywhere near me. Daddy would probably fetch his gun if he heard of this Ronnie Radke but it's too late now I can't stop this anymore I am going to have to resist him even though whenever he tries to be near me I can't help but have a heart ache. I can't keep ignoring him but he is a total stranger I can't tear away for him not ever I feel connected to him. We rolled up to this big house I widened my eyes "This is yours?" I blurted out. All the boys laughed "You still don't get it do you?" said the guy with the Ray Bands "'we are a band called Falling in Reverse idiot." He said laughing at my idiocy. I sat there stunned "That wasn't very nice Ron" Ronnie said at the Ray Band guy. "Ok before we go any further with this conversation names please?" I said. They all grinned "Sure princess why not?" said Ron.

The guy with the red hair that dropped the handkerchief helped me out of the car and then pulled me closer "The name is Jacky" he said with a grin. I got grabbed by the guy that held me down and he spun me around "Ryan" and then finally a guy that was bigger than anyone else pushed me towards him "Derek". Ray Bands guy just murmured "Ron" and Ronnie stepped in between Derek and me and put me over his shoulder and dragged me into the house "Get your hands off me" I shrieked kicking and screaming. I could hear Ronnie laughing darkly "Hey Ronnie why don't you put her down she might be scared of heights?" Jacky said looking real nervous. "Bullshit Jacky why would she be scared of heights? She should be more worried about me." All the others laughed except for Jacky "I am a human being you know?!" I yelled at Ronnie hitting him on the back. Jacky grabbed me from Ronnie and hugged me "Ronnie this is wrong she is scared can't you see? She just lost her boyfriend who was going to marry her. Be softer dude, she won't like you if you hurt her more than she can bear." I couldn't help but smile Jacky seems to be the only human being here. "Is there anything you want Anastasia? Alcohol? Chocolate? Anything?" I smiled at him "You can call me Nat and I just want to go to bed to be honest" Ronnie started to look interested. "Alone" I said firmly Jacky grinned "well here is your bag" he said handing it to me "and up the stairs there is a room with a blue door in there you will find a nice bedroom with a view and a private bathroom" he whispered winking at me. I took it and thanked him I walked up the stairs and found the door I went inside and I found the most beautiful room with a beach view I smiled. Jacky is so kind to me and then he reminded me of Kyle I started to cry on the floor sobbing at the bad luck I have ran into. I could hear every word they were saying down stairs so I began to listen.

"What are you playing at Jacky? She is mine dude!" I recognised Ronnie's voice instantly. "Ronnie don't you see she isn't? You should give her respect she is probably the first girl you liked that is normal and has normal values. You have to tell her she is beautiful and win her love, at the moment you are not giving her much to like about you." I could feel Ronnie's frustration through the floor "Jacky you are right, you are so right but I have never found a girl so hard to get but she is so perfect and so clean not a single bit of evil has taken her. Maybe I should give up she is too good for me" Ronnie moaned. "Dude, I bet she will dig you when she gets to know you better man you guys will be good together I promise." Jacky replied "Fine dude, I trust you man I really do always will." Ronnie whispered. "You better mother fucker" Jacky said, both of them started laughing.

I wiped the tears over and over again but I kept on crying 'That's it!' I thought to myself 'No more tears just accept it'. I pushed myself off the floor and put on my pyjamas (which were the sexiest ones I had) and I walked into every guy's room wishing them all a goodnight. Ron fell out of his bed, Ryan and Derek just widened their eyes and then closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. I went into through a red door it was Jacky's room, he grinned wide until he looked into my eyes. He sat up and put his guitar on the ground "Crying Nat? What for?" He murmured. "I am so confused I don't know where to start" I said sitting on his bed. "From the beginning" he said with a gentle smile "Well my parents always told me not to go near guys with tattoos and scary eye make-up and I feel like I am disobeying them." He looked concerned "Where are your parents do you want to talk to them first?" he said. "I wish Jacky I really do. I am an orphan even though the orphanage was happy to get rid of me." Jacky put his arm around me. "Oh Nat, I am so sorry if you want I can help you escape" he said leaning over to look into my eyes. "Don't be ridicules Jacky I need your help with something else" I said biting my lip. "Anything Nat you name it." Jacky replied "Can you turn me bad? Like help me get tattoos and help me be good enough for Ronnie? But in secret?" I whispered. Jacky widened his eyes "Nat you are perfect just the..." I cut him off "Bullshit! Help me please be my friend, you are the first person that was ever nice to me. Well after my parents died" I begged. Jacky sighed "Fine then we will start tomorrow" I squealed in delight "Thanks Jacky you are a saint!" "How old were you when your parents died?" he said. "16" I said quietly "Oh so young" he said "Goodnight dear don't stay up to long you need a lot of sleep." I smiled at him "Goodnight sweetie" I replied. I walked out I saw a black door with a sign saying 'Ronnie's Room' I felt like walking in but I was too scared I began to walk to his door and then I changed my mind and walked away. I went to my room and sat on the perch next to the window looking at the moon that rose far above the stars. I heard screaming and singing in the corridor I went outside to investigate it came from Ronnie's room.

_"I'm not a vampire but I feel like one,_

_Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun._

_Like my hands is always shaking, my body always aching_

_And the night is when I feed and I can lure any woman that I want to my bed_

_With me!"_

I shrugged again and walked off while Ronnie was singing something about whisky being holy water. Ron started shouting "Shut the fuck up" from his room. I laughed and ran back to my room into my bed I looked at the clock 1:00 AM? That's so late how could I have stayed up so late? I closed my eyes only to drift into another nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Tattoo day**

I woke up to find Jacky above me I shrieked and jumped away. "Calm down bitch, it's just me psycho" I giggled at his retort. "Tattoo day today" I started to feel my heart beat faster "Does it hurt?" I said. "Are you a chicken? Can't stand a bit of pain?" I maned up "No way" I got dressed in a beautiful black lace dress and the same black heels from the night before... The night before! Oh no Kyle we left him on the floor by himself! Oh god I feel so bad!_ 'No Nat too late forget him there is no point anymore of caring for anyone that won't ever see you again'_ I thought to myself firmly.

As we entered the Tattoo Parlor I realized when I walk out I will be a different person. A girl with tattoos on her neck, arms, upper chest and back (I think) "Oooo a new comer" she squealed. "Yo Scarlett, we need some serious tats for this young lady" Jacky said in the most casual voice ever. "What would you like...What's your name sweetie?" She asked. I braved up "My name is Nat I would like tattoos on my back, chest and arms" Scarlett's eyes widened "Brave... I like it well it will take maybe three hours max dear. Let's go to the drawing room" She said my stomach churned time to choose something that will be on me for the rest of my life. "What do you want out of all these drawings?" I gazed at thousands of them I smiled. "Can I make up my own?" I said she grinned back and nodded. "Well I would like black roses falling down my back, a fallen angel on the right arm, a nice angel on the left and they have to look super bad ass. I want also snakes going around my forearms and on my chest I want some cool writing saying 'born to die' and some crazy vines and animals randomized around it and on my left wrist I want my father's name on it which is 'James Lennox' and on my right 'Amy Lennox'" I sighed at my parents names. She grinned wider "Damn girl that's sweet let me get started" she started grabbing stencil's and another lady laid me on a bed thing and got the needle ready. "Any for you, sweetie?" said the attendant to Jacky "I would like 'Anastasia Lennox' written on my left forearm please" Jacky said I glanced at his forearm names of all his friends were clearly written on. Ronnie Radke was at the very top I smiled and Jacky smiled back I laid down and calmed down. I am ready to change and no one is going to stop me I felt a zap on my back and so the pain started and never stopped until four hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The new girl**

I burned all over as I walked out the parlour but I loved my tattoos they were the most beautiful and intricate drawings I have ever seen. "Nat are you stupid you don't get tattoos on your wrists they hurt like a bitch" Jacky laughed. "I did it so when I am praying my parents will always look over me and help me." I replied quietly. Jacky instantly apologised I told him not to worry about it I am not sensitive about them. "Ok to the shops to by you sick outfits" I laughed "Haven't I spent enough of your money? My tattoos cost like a billion dollars" I said concerned with Jacky's financial situation. "Don't worry I have more money than friggin Ronnie because he spends it on useless crap. It was in the thousands Nat, not billions." "Whatever you say Jacky" I replied. We entered many shops with heaps of emo and gothic stuff. We bought so much clothes, shoes, jewellery and make-up I loved it so much. Jacky bought himself stuff as well I think it's because he didn't want to put the spotlight on me. "Heyyyyyyyyyy Nattttt" Jacky called in a weird voice. "Yes Jackayyyyy" I said in a stupid accent to match his "Cats or Dogs or Both?" he said I raised my eyebrow. "Why?" I asked "Just answer the question damnit" he said in a joke tone. "Well cats of course I extremely love black cats with golden eyes I find them so attractive especially boy ones. I have never had a pet before so I don't know much about them but still... Cats are the answer" I replied. "I need to go to the bathroom meet me outside the malls entrance, I think we are done shopping. Ok?" I smiled "Sweet! See you soon" I began to make my way to the malls entrance and I must have stood there for half an hour. _'How long does it take?' _I waited another ten minutes and Jacky came out of the mall "Sorry to keep you waiting I saw a good friend of mine and I struck up a conversation." Jacky said awkwardly. He was holding something behind all his other bags he grinned. I thought nothing of it he probably wanted to buy something for himself and didn't want me to make fun of him. We hit the taxi and drove home well I call it home now because I have nowhere else to go.

When we came in Ronnie was first to bolt down the stairs "Where the fuck have you been..." He was cut off by himself when he stared at me. I already put my eye-liner, new clothes and shoes on before reaching the house, he stepped closer to me and reached for my face and pulled it closer "Nat?" he whispered "Ronnie?" I whispered back giving my sexiest laugh a shot. By the way I felt his hand trembling on my chin I succeeded attracting him. "What did you do to yourself?" He whispered his eyes scanning my whole body as he pulled away. "Oh sweetie, don't be so surprised it was bound to happen anyway" I said as I began to lug my shopping up the stairs. Passing Ron, Derek and Ryan they all looked like they were about to faint. I felt for the first time in my whole life, I felt beautiful all the times when I cried alone feeling ugly and fat were over I felt alive. I laughed with happiness when I reached my bed and flopped onto it. I sorted all my new clothes into the draws I had in my wardrobe. I stopped when I heard talking coming through from the bottom floor.

"What do you think Ronnie?" I heard Jacky's voice ask in amusement "She... Is so... I don't even know why she did that but she looks so perfect either way... Jacky I think I am in love this is the first time and its driving me crazy what do I do?" Jacky laughed louder than anything I have ever heard. "Man, are you an idiot? She changed for a reason! She changed so you could like her man!" My heart throbbed oh how I wanted to be in Ronnie's arms but I will never get there he can't possibly... Love me? "Dude, give her this and tell her your feelings" My heart beat stopped for a second. _'HE is going to come HERE in my room! Oh my god I have to act ever so casual!' _I thought frantically I turned my MP3 player on to some romantic tune and then began to paint my nails black. I could hear his feet stumping up the stairs my heart jumped with every thud...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Love confessions **

That afternoon the door opened and I saw Ronnie Radke trying to look casual walking through with a little cage with black inside. "Is that cage for me to be in?" I asked in a joke tone not looking away from my toes. "No" Ronnie said not seeming to realise it was a joke he tensed up as he walked over to sit on my bed. "Did I give you permission to sit there?" I laughed trying to break the ice. He caught the gesture "I ordered Jacky to buy you something so I could give it to you." He began "And Jacky decided that it was wise to buy a domestic animal" Ronnie continued in an extremely sophisticated voice. "Oh shut the fuck up Ronnie and be you, talk normally" I interrupted that got him grinning. "Well bitch do you want this cat or not?" I laughed and then paused "Wait, Jacky bought a cat" I said looking up for the first time into Ronnie's mesmerizing eyes. I gently took the cat cage's handle Ronnie but he held it tight "I have to tell you something first before you start obsessing over a cat." I pulled away and put my pedicure set on the bedside table and braced my heart for a heart attack. "I know I haven't been too kind to you separating your marriage plans and shit like that." I braced myself tensing my arms and then relaxing them over and over again. "I..." He began looking for the first time frightened "You..." I said prompting him. "I am fucking in love with you and I have lost my mind please accept me I want you to be with me for the rest of my life I would die for you I swear!" My heart stopped the blood ran cold through my veins. It was like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in the most innocent tone. I swear I nearly cried with happiness I looked into his pleading eyes. "You idiot why the hell do you think I got these tattoos for? Of course I will!" I replied laughing he started to laugh too he leaned in close out foreheads leant against each other. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." He whispered my reply was my lips joining his he wrapped his arms around me I shrugged his shirt off the rest of the night was like a dream. I woke up with Ronnie Radke's arms around me and him singing quietly

_"I praying feet don't fail me now_

_I have lost my god damn mind_

_It happens all the time_

_I can't believe I am actually meant to be here_

_I am trying to consume _

_The drug in me is you_

_I got so high on misery_

_Oh can't you see?"_

"Is that your song?" I whispered he nodded as he went on to a verse that talked about life contradicting itself. He cut himself off like he was in mid thought "Am I actually here with you?" he murmured. "Probably" I replied then I heard a mewing "Oh my god Ronnie you made me forget the cat!" I shrieked Ronnie shot straight up I opened a cage revealing a black cat with golden eyes and it was a boy I smiled "Come on kitty I am sorry! Daddy was distracting me." I called in a cute talk I picked the cat up and sat back on my bed cuddling the little kitten in my arms. Ronnie just sat there in amazement "What are you amazed about? That you're the father or me in general?" I teased. "I am a father of a cat is pretty cool but you in general is the most amazing thing I have ever been amazed about." I laughed "Does that even make sense?" I said in between my laughed. "It does to me babe" I turned to him "Want to hold him?" I asked he laughed "So that's the thing you love more than me" He teased "Yep" I said in full honesty "Are you serious?" "Yep I want you to try and beat little kitty over here." I replied "What is 'kitty's' name" he said in mock disgust I looked carefully into my kittens eyes "Vlad" I said smiling wider. He shook his head face palming "Oh what have I done?" he murmured in utter misery. "Don't diss the cat motherfucker!" I said in mock anger he looked at me. "I think we should hit the tattoo parlour and get yourself inked a bit more". I looked at him with annoyance "I went there yesterday it hurt like shit!" "Oh bullshit Nat you got your back, arms and chest done that shit doesn't hurt!" I showed him my wrists he widened his eyes "Shit that's commitment why your parents names?" I lowered my eyes "Oh no I am so sorry Nat I didn't..." I shook my head "Shut up it was a long time ago." He reached for my face and looked at it again his eyes in deep amazement "There is so much I need to know about you." He whispered "Yeah me too I have only known you for one day." He smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear "And one night" he said winking at me. I couldn't help giggle at how attractive he was he didn't even have to try. "JACKY" I yelled and in less than 30 seconds Jacky appeared by the door "Yes? Oh hey Ronnie I expected you would be here too." Jacky said I laughed "I need to feed this beautiful beast named Vlad." Jacky chuckled "One moment princess" he said another few second's cat food and biscuits were delivered "Why thank you darling." I said to a grinning Jacky "Your welcome princess" he then chuckled and left soon after I heard Jacky's voice telling the others "Ronnie just got laid!" Ronnie and I burst into laughter "I love you Nat" his voice purred I smiled "Likewise babe" I began patting the cat and had an idea for a tattoo "To the tattoo parlour!" I said Ronnie smiled leaning closer "What will it be babe." I gave a pause taking advantage of his eyes "I would like Vlad's face tattooed on my arm right here!" I exclaimed his eyes looked a tad bit disappointed until his eyes lit up "I will have a Vlad being stabbed on my stomach!" he said I turned my head away "Oh babe I didn't mean it, Nat!" he said trying to turn my face and when he did my lips collided with his. He grabbed the cat off my hands and laid on top of me we probably would of gotten further if Ron hadn't came in and asked a stupid question that went something like "Ronnie did you just get laid?... Oh god never mind" then running out of the room and screaming "They are at it again!" Ronnie rolled off me I just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I went to my wardrobe and took out some combat boots, leather coat, black jeans and a tight black shirt. I applied my eyeliner and posed for my starstruck boyfriend he rushed out of the bed and attacked me with a million kisses it couldn't get any better than this.

**I don't think I will continue this story because I am having writers block about it. But feel free to suggest ideas I might continue. **

**From Russia with Love **

**Fall xxx**


End file.
